


Winners Choice

by Vh1015



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vh1015/pseuds/Vh1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can be better than a game of poker with all three Winchester men!<br/>Maybe spending the night with daddy Winchester!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winners Choice

**Author's Note:**

> There is no real timeline to this. It doesn't exactly go along with the show. There just isn't enough stories with John and I wanted more. :)

How the hell did I get myself into this you thought as you sit at the table surrounded by men. Not just any men either. You were surrounded by Winchester men! Dean to your right, Sam to your left and the notorious daddy Winchester directly across from you. 

Damn Crowly for putting you in this situation. He was trying to get dirt on the winchesters and he was using your womanly charms to do so. 

Crowly held the title to your soul from a crossroad deal you made long ago. When your time was up Crowly made you a deal that if you became his human assistant helping him topside he would keep you from the torture racks of hell. 

So here you sit surrounded by handsomeness! You were suppose to be playing poker but you were failing miserable. Dean was winning most hands so it made sense that he would be the one to up the stakes. His proposal obviously aimed at you since you have only won one hand so far and that was basically just a fluke. 

"Here's the deal" Dean started to propose. "The winner of the next hand gets to take you home." He says directly to you. 

"And if I win?" You ask with a smirk. 

"Well then sweetheart, I guess you get your choice of the Winchester men!" He winks at you. "But I'm sure I know who that would be." He said while arching his eyebrow and giving you a sexy smile. 

"So sure of yourself aren't you." You smile back. 

"I think the odds are still in my favor princess. Should we get to it?" 

"Alright count me in." You look between John and Sam. "Boys? You in?" They both nodded and Dean started dealing the cards. 

The game seemed to go on forever but by the grace of God, or maybe the other way since you were working for Crowly of course, you just happened to come out the winner on this hand. Dean was fuming that you beat him at his own game especially with the terms he laid down for it. Even still he had a smirk across his face, just a little too sure of himself that he would be your choice for the night. 

"Well boys, that was fun but I do believe I'll be taking my winnings and heading home for the night." You hoped out of your chair and collected the money at the center of the table. You slowly strolled past Dean running the tips of your fingers across the back of his neck before leaning over his shoulder to whisper in his ear. "Sorry handsome, your a bit young for me and well... Your daddy is a legend." You kissed his cheek as his face went white. You then turned to John. "Care to join me sir?" 

"Aren't you a bit young for me sweet thing? He chirped back, smiling from ear to ear over the sheer comical situation you've created. 

"Your what 45? I'm 26. I don't see that as much of an issue. You? I'm hardly illegal anymore." 

"Well then kitten, let's be on our way." He wrapped his arm around your waist and peered back at his sons. "Don't wait up boys, I'll see you tomorrow!" Sam chuckled and nodded. Dean just stared blankly in disbelief. 

John was quite the gentleman on the way back to your place. You were still a bit nervous and he sensed that and assured you that you did not have to do anything and he was not expecting anything of you either. "John, I chose you because I want you. I wanted you from the minute you walked into that room. The only reason I took Deans stupid bet was because I hoped to go home with you."

He patted the front bench seat of the Impala encouraging you to slide over closer to him. His arm wrapped around your shoulders and he pulled you close to him kissing your temple. 

You fumbled with the door lock until his large hands gently cover yours and easily open the door. As soon as it closed behind you he has you pressed against door with his large hands pinning your wrists above you and his lips hovering just above yours. "You sure about this?" He spoke softly. 

As soon as he had your nod of approval his lips crashed into yours with urgency. His fingers twined in your hair lightly tugging your head to the side just enough to deepen the kiss. His other hand fell to your ass pulling you closer to him. He began leaving a trail of kisses along your neckline as his hands traveled to the hem of your shirt ripping it quickly over your head before going right back to kissing your neck and collar. 

He grabbed your thighs, wrapped your legs around his waist and took off down the hall to your bedroom. You landed on the bed with a thump. John quickly pulled the belt from his jeans and tied your wrists to the headboard. "That too tight?" He whispered. You shook your head and he continued on. "I want to hear your voice kitten. Don't hold anything back." A long moan escaped you at the sound of his voice. 

Before you knew it John had removed your jeans and panties and you could feel his scratchy whiskers and his warm lips along the inside of your thighs. As he got closer your hips bucked up desperately chasing his lips. One large hand came down on your hip holding you forcefully to the bed. A whimper escaped you as his tongue ran through your folds stopping just before reaching your clit. "You are so wet for me already and we've only just started. You taste so good." His mouth dropped back to your clit licking swift circles around it and then flicking it with his tongue. Your body was jerking and shaking as your orgasm built so quickly. He didn't let up either. He could feel you were close as he slipped a finger into you and bent the end just slightly. As soon as he was hitting that spot inside you is when you started seeing stars. The most unbelievable orgasms you have ever experienced was ripping through your body as you screamed his name over and over again. "Yes! John! Oh John!!" 

"Keep screaming it kitten! Let me hear you fall apart for me!" 

He didn't give you much time to recover before he had his pants off and was positioning himself at your entrance. The feeling of your walls stretching to take his large thick cock was almost enough to have you falling apart again. He let you adjust for mere seconds before he was pulling all the way back out and slamming back into you making you squeal with pure pleasure at his size and strength. He continued pounding you into the bed, the knot in your belly tightening each time. John reached down and pulled your legs up with your ankles on his shoulders changing the angle. He was hitting much deeper now and you could feel every bit of him as your second amazing orgasm crashed into you. Your entire body went weak as you felt his warm cum shoot deep into your body. 

John reached up an untied your wrists letting them fall around his neck as he held you close to him. "You are so beautiful." He kissed and rubbed the red marks on your wrists from being tied. "I'm sorry. Do they hurt?" 

"No, they don't hurt. Please don't worry John that was amazing." You gave him a sweet smile as you slid your arms from him and let them graze down his chest. You let your hands explore his muscular form and wound your fingers loosely through his chest hair. "I would have chose you a thousand times over." You whispered as he kissed your forehead. 

Well then kitten, let's make the most of our time together!" He said with a sexy smirk as he grabbed your hips and pulled you up onto him. 

You straddled his legs and could already feel him hard at your core. "Again? Already?" He just smiled then lifted your hips as you positioned yourself sinking down on his massive length. As he bottomed out you felt a quiver run through your body before you started to slowly rock on top of him. The slow pace was too much for him. He grabbed your hips tightly and began pounding up into you as you picked up your pace as well meeting his hips in the middle. "Oh my god, John... Oh fuck that's good. Right there! I'm gonna... I'm...ahhhh!!" 

"Come for me kitten! Let me feel you come all over my cock!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt your walls clamping down on him. He worked you through your orgasm and as soon as he knew you were done he was flipping your body over like a rag doll. 

His strength was no match for your petite body and you felt so small and cared for in his arms. You were now laying in your stomach as he trailed soft kisses up your spine to your neck. He nuzzled into your hair and your neck and whispered in your ear. "You are so amazing, I could worship your body all night if you let me." More kisses along your neck. "Would you like that?" The kisses have turned into tiny bites. 

You reached your hand back and grabbed John's neck pulling his face to yours and capturing his lips in a pleading kiss. You were exhausted but you craved more. "More, John. I want more of you." 

He lifted himself up onto his knees and pulled your hips up to meet his. With no time waisted he was sliding himself back into your warm wet core. You were so aroused that you pushed your ass back into him to meet his trusts. In no time he had you screaming his name once again as yet another orgasm washed through your body. Your warm pulsing walls sent him over the edge with you and he grunted and cried out your name as well. 

He fell down to the bed beside you wrapping his arms around you and pulling you in close to him. His lips on your neck from behind still worshiping your exhausted body. "I'm never letting you go." He whispered before kissing and nipping your earlobe. "Get some rest kitten cause I'm not done with you yet." You started to fall asleep in Johns arms with a permanent smile plastered on your face. 

You though for a moment just how angry Crowly would be with you for failing at your mission but pushed it far back into your mind. All that mattered right now was that you were safe, warm and cared for in John Winchesters strong embrace.


End file.
